


Just Because It’s Christmas

by iamproudlysmile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Civil War (Marvel), Declarations Of Love, Denial, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love Confessions, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Relationship(s), romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/pseuds/iamproudlysmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Natasha stop Steve from saying “I love you” and one time she didn’t.</p><p>It had been seven months since the Ultron crisis, things seemed to fall back into their old routine before the incident happened. They trained together, finished secret missions together, and hung out together from time and again. Everything went on as if nothing had happened, they moved on or, at least, that’s what they kept tell themselves.</p><p>The First time</p><p>Steve: "Only. Partner?" </p><p>Second Time</p><p>Nat: "Good Night, Steve"</p><p>Third Time</p><p>Steve: "You want honest, I’ll give you honest"</p><p>Forth Time</p><p>Steve: "Are you hurt?"</p><p>Fifth Time</p><p>Clint: "What are you playing at?"</p><p>The one time ;-)</p><p>Nat: "Marry Christmas, Steve"</p><p>Romanogers Secert 2015 :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because It’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with any mistake in this fiction, I’m still perfecting my English language and I didn’t have beta on this one.

1.

It had been seven months since the Ultron crisis, things seemed to fall back into their old routine before the incident happened. They trained together, finished secret missions together, and hung out together from time and again. Everything went on as if nothing had happened, they moved on or, at least, that’s what they kept tell themselves.

“I believe we make a great team now, don’t you think? Wanda learns fast so as Vision, you and James are great, and Nat, of course, perfect as she is. She seems happier too, she cracks jokes more often, set me up on a date, again, though, I hate it. She even let me draw her…”

Steve looked at the clock on the wall behind a bartender, Jazz Happen Bar, became their new favourite place to hang out. Great Jazz music and good Doritos with nacho. “She’s late, Nat's never late…” His eyebrows knotted “Anyway, remember the mission in Hawaii? It’s w-”

“Yeah, I remember,” Sam cut him short “The one that you and Natasha got lost on an unknown island and we found you three days later,” Sam said plainly “You seem to never stop talking about her, since” His eyes narrowed in a suspicious way.

“Well, She is my partner” Steve argued

“Only. Partner?” Sam didn’t need the answer when Steve’s face turned bright red “I see” He smirked

“Look, it…Nothing happened ok?, It’s a kiss, She’s ok with it, She kissed me once when we tried to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. She said friend kiss sometime…”

“You know what I noticed? the only pronoun I heard you used on the topic is a ‘She’, What about you?” Sam pointed out and Steve’s face fell then

“I…I think…well, I don’t know…” Sam just lifted his eyebrows up sharply

“Fine, I think I might…well I Lo-”

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Natasha said aloud and touched his shoulder. Sam nodded his head and smiled at her lightly, Steve managed small smile once she sat beside him, whether she overheard their small talk he couldn’t tell, and if she noticed their awkward silence she didn’t mention it.

2.

It’s all happen in a blur, he couldn’t quite understand why he ended up here, but he’s pretty sure - if he was in his right mind - he wouldn’t dare to cross the line. His right mind got threw away the minute the fifth drinking challenge with Thor ended at one of Tony Avengers’ party. The God of Thunder stopped by the earth to gather some information and to visit Jane, of course. Steve got to admit booze from Asgard is something else. Tony passed out on a couch with James, Wanda and vision seemed to disappear, Sam just offered Clint and his family to stay at his place since it too late for them to drive back to their place.

Then, there she was dancing with Clint’s daughter once last time before the girl had to leave, laughing and smiling in a gold strapless cocktail dress with her red lipstick on. Just when she turned her head and her sparkling green eyes caught his glassy blue ones. He decided that won’t be her last dance tonight.

He asked her to dance, she was surprised, but it wasn’t their first time for dancing and she herself was the one who taught him to dance. For the good use of mission, she said, “You will never know when you might need it” Even though, he remembered his promise with Peggy, he was more than willing to learn the lesson from her.

So dance they did. She made some jokes about he stepped on her toes, other comments about his choice of shirt, meanwhile, he just lost in her eyes, soft smile and alluring smell… Once the song ended and she lower her hands from his shoulder, he tightened his hold on her waist. Suddenly, her eyes were glistening with something he couldn’t put his finger on, understanding, uncertainty, fear, and he didn’t care.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Time stood still, he heard the sharp intake of her breath cut through the sound of his own heartbeat rang in his ears, felt the softness of her rosy lips and smell of her perfume mix with alcohol.

He didn’t know how long they kissed, only one thing certain as he deepen the kiss - she let him kissed her and she kissed him back - that must mean something even he wasn’t sure it’s good or bad.

She started to pull back, his lips chased after her as he murmured,

“Nat, I L-” Her index finger stopped him right then.

“I think you are drunk, soldier” She stepped away “And they said Captain America cannot get drunk” She turned to leave and he knew he should let her go…

“Nat” his hand caught her wrist before she was out of reach.

She went still for a couple heartbeat before she looked at him over her shoulder with a small smile graced her lips

“Good night, Steve”

She walked away.

3.

“No” Steve felt like he said it a thousand times and clearly, this time, it would fall on deaf ears as she insisted.

 “Why not? She had it bad for you, Steve. I can tell, Don’t you trust me?”

 “It’s not about trusting you or not”

 “Then, What is it about? She's smart, she’s kind and she works with CIA. She can help you kick some bad butts”

 “I already have you to cover that”

 “I’m not talking about work partner, old man. I’m talking about a romantic relationship! Are you afraid to lose your virginity after a hundred years?” Natasha joked and he could almost hear her smirk.

The only answer he had for her is silence, he would not take the bail, though, he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on to his shirt if she kept pushing it.

 “Why you have a really long pauses, Are you really that scared? Common, where is the brave and courageous Captain America go? I thought you said you're always honest.” That’s it.

 "You want honest, I’ll give you honest. I’m so done with you tried to set me up on a date with random girls every other day. Try as I may, I cannot understand why for a master spy like you cannot see the reason why I turn it all down.” He was breathing fast his heart was hammering in his chest

“Let’s the chips fall where they may, I’ll spell it out for you”

  _"Steve -”_ she tried to interrupt, but he had it with all her flawless reasons.

 “The reason why I will never go on a date with Sharon or any other women -”

 “Steve -” she called his name louder this time

 “Is because I -”

  **“Beep Beep Beep…”**

His felt the sharp pain before he even realised what happened, his left fist buried deep inside the wall - She cut the line.

She left on an emergency mission at first light alone, as he was told by Wanda in the morning. They needed to talk after. he would make sure of it.

 

4.

It turned out there was no after, not only she was so good at dodging the conversation, but they also had to face the ghost of their past as the price must be paid.

 

“If only we have the Hulk with us…” It’s the first time in a very long time that someone called Bruce named out. Tony would never be able to keep his mount shut and Steve shouldn’t be surprised. Still, Natasha reaction with a warming glare and pursed lips changed his mind. Perhaps, his wished for the heart to heart talk was actually hopeless so he called Sharon that night. Then, General Ross called for a meeting and everything went south, afterward, to put it mildly.

 

“I know how much, Bucky mean to you,” again she read his mind “Stay out of this one, please…You will only make this worse” Her tone was so intense and didn’t like anything he’d ever heard her said before

 “Are you saying, you’ll arrest me?” He too knew her well enough.

 “Steve-”

This time, he was the one who cut the line

 

“You know what going to happen, Do you really want to punch your way out of this?” She caught him right before he head off to their meeting point to start their battle.

Being the Black Widow, Natasha managed to sneak around everybody backs, tried to cool thing down from both sides and she’d never fail to alert him of any hazardous.

“There is no other way” He countered

 _“Steve…”_ Her voice always sound like a plea, lately and he had to take a deep breath and strengthen himself up. “I cannot yield” he repeated the sentence in his mind again maybe he would truly believe it this time.

A bomb went off before they could continue their conversation, they ran off, instinctively.

 

 **“Bang”** a sound of a gunshot from Sharon shotgun so loud in his ears but he was too shocked to care and when he heard another Bang and a loud thud of a body fell to the ground not so far from him once his back was already on the ground, he was too tired to turn his head to see what had happened. He just wanted to close his eyes…

He stirred when he felt wetness on his cheek, once sparkling emerald eyes, clouded with tears.

“Nat” he tried to lift his hand to brush away her tear but fail. She caught his hand before it fell back to the ground,

“Are you hurt,” He asked the first thing that came to his mind, She shook her head violently. “Good” he smiled, a few more tears dropped on his face proved, his attempted to smile to be useless,

 _“Steve”_ She choked out, her face was hovering a hair away from his face, and how he hate to be the cause of her tears, if only he could do something or say anything…

“Nat, I Lo -” His chest rose up in a heap, he choked out his blood and before he could try again she kiss him hard. He tried to respond as best as he can before he fell into the darkness.

 

5.

He had never seen her like this before, he’d never seen her like this, period. Natasha the former Russia KGB, a renown spy and an Avenger got wasted, passed out on a couch, bearly conscious to the point where she didn’t sense his present in the room. It’s had been a month since he was back on his feet and a few months since S.H.I.E.L.D. had faked his death. He just couldn’t help it, anymore, He needed to see her, He missed her so much…

Here he was sneaked into Clint’s living room in the middle of the night. He barely mapped her face out from the dim light of the moon that shone through the window. He once said that he trusted her and now he was hiding the truth from her, his guilt consumed him and he was lost in his own thought…

 

“What are you playing at?” Steve frowned, he should have known better

“Clint, I -” Clint cut him off before he could do so much as an explain

“Are you really thick or you just act like you are stupid, according to Nat you are pretty sharp underneath all the nonsense attitude”

“I can explain, it’s necessary. I know you think it was uncalled for - ”

“You knew? You knew and you still did it?” His head hung low, he wasn’t sure what to say as he could understand Cling anger when he saw her in this state.

“I told her before that you are dangerous.” Then, Steve didn’t see that coming

“Dangerous how? I’ve always protected her”

“It’s not her being murder or physically injure, I worry about” Clint stepped closer “She knows the tricks, nothing to lose means you’re safe. Suddenly, you waltz in with your impeccable self and all for the greater good attitude and she smitten out of her own will. She can deny it all she wants, but I know her and I trust her to be smarter than that.” Clint was in Steve space now, His dark eyes never shipped from Steve.

“She tried how she tried to get away from it, she even try to screw the big guy so she can be completely distracted and you can have your way out. Still, you got to insist on being in her life, being all supportive after the Ultron shit and when Nat finally lowers her guard, you got to did this to her!”

“I’m sorry, Look -”

“Your sorry doesn’t mean shit, Cap and I’m looking. I’m the one who cleaning up your mess” Steve flinched, but he refused to back away.

“I never want any of this to happen, It’s fuck up, alright” He hissed “I do mean it when I say, I’m sorry. What do you want from me?” Clint clenched his teeth, his eyes narrow in a fuming glare.

“I want you to do three of us a favor, fix this like a man you think you are and fast, or just stay away from -” He couldn’t, Clint must know that he could not stay away from her even if he tried.

“You do realize that I Lo-”

 _“Steve?”_ his declaration was stopped short by Natasha raspy voice, and he thought it pained him to leave the room before she fully gained her conscious…

“Steve!” She sat right up in an alarming fashion only to be greeted by Clint kneeled before her, his hand squeezed her hand softly.

“I heard his voice” She whimpered, tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to blink it away…

The previous moment was nothing compare to the scene that just unfold before him. His fingers twisted in desperation to reach for her, hold her and told her that he was here and kisses her tears away, but all he could do was hiding behind a curtain outside the window.

6.

 

“Silent night, Holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin, mother and child

Holy infant, tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace…”

 

It’s was snowing, heavily so that one could not just simply wear winter gear and wondered out, It would surely be a white Christmas this year.

A cracking sound from a fireplace seeping through the sound of what seem to be choral singers coming from the front door of her safe house.

She frowned “What a high-spirited, came out and singing in a weather like this,” She thought to herself as she went on to open the door.

“Hey, Marry -” She was too dumbfounded to say anything else as her heartbeat skyrocketed in her chest.

Steve in the flesh, held white cardboards and smiled brightly at her, a radio player sat beside his feet. He then looked down at his cards.

“With any luck, by next year, I will have the honor to be right beside her,” the card said before he changed it to the next one.

It’s was her picture delicately drew by him of her Jeté in her little white dress at her apartment after they came back from their welcome party in celebration of their survival from Hawaii mission. He always drove her home. It’s the night she taught him how to dance.

“But for now, let me say, without hope or regret,”

Said another card, His blue eyes shone brightly with honesty.

“Just because it Christmas, and at Christmas, you tell the truth”

He looked down at the card briefly before he changed to another one without shipping his intense gaze from her,

  **“To me you are Perfect”**

 Her eyes teared up, then

 “And my wasted heart will always belong to you”

 “Though, you cannot forgive me-” Only one card left

 “Marry Christmas” the last card said

 He dropped the cards and stepped toward her

 “I love you, Nat”

 The dread that she had always feared to feel once she let him said it, had never come to pass. She felt the warm spread through her chest, it contented her heart and relieved her mind like she’d dream to feel a million years ago…

“Always have been and always will be”

He almost rendered her speechless, almost…

“I should have let you said it, before”

She said with the warmest smile and wiped her tears off her cheeks, hastily.

“Is that mean I’m forgiven?” He grinned from ear to ear, now. She threw her arms around his neck, let out something that sound like a sob.

_“Never do that again.”_

She hissed in his ear before she kissed him eagerly which he’s more than happy to comply.

“Marry Christmas, Steve” She whispered between two kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> So What do you think? 
> 
> Somehow for me it's feel a bit occ but it's Christmas so I wanted to add a little extra to my belove Romanogers 
> 
> The link to the "I Love You" scene I borrowed from a very famous Christmas movie <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7u6bMBlCXw


End file.
